The present invention relates to an apparatus for feeding strips of gummed (adhesive) tape for binding to continuous interconnected paper forms for tabulating machines.
It is known that present day binder machines for binding continuous forms for tabulating machines comprise a sprocket wheel, located downstream of the apparatus for feeding binding strips in the form of adhesive tape, for the insertion of the leading end of each binding strip into a corresponding hole of perforations provided at the margin of the various forms arranged in overlapping relationship. The apparatus also includes a pair of form driving rolls, the lower roll having also the function of folding the leading end of the binding strip and fixing it to the lower page of an underlying form.
These known binders for continuous forms further provide the feeding of stitches or strips of adhesive tape perpendicularly to the forms feeding direction, and cutting the stitches from a continuous tape having a width equal to the stitch length, by means of a straight blade provided with vertical reciprocating motion.
The particular construction, operating cycle and drive means provided for these known binders for continuous forms set a limitation to the blade speed and to the regular application of strips and, therefore, a limitation to the advancement speed of the forms to be bound and thus to the machine output.
Also known, from the European patent No. 0054.009 is a binder for continuous forms wherein the adhesive tape, which is fed in a form advancement direction has a width equal to that of the stitches. The tape is cut, and then torn away, in order to form the binding stitches by means of two opposite rotating pressers; one of which is associated with a punch and the other to a notcher. However, a binder has the drawback of using an adhesive tape which is not easily available on the market.